


Chat Buddies

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich as a Father, Mickey Milkovich as a Good Father, Online Dating, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is the single divorced father of Yevgeny, he’s a graphic designer and he’s out of the closet. Under Mandy’s insistence he finds someone to talk to online. And that someone is Ian who happens to be Yevgeny’s second grade english teacher and he’s not out…well…not yet anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Buddies

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**A/N: Thanks nonnies for this prompt, I can finally get around to touching this fic of mine. This first chapter shall be dedicated to you both, thanks! <3 **

_Note: Backspaced/unsent messages are ~~striked out~~_

* * *

_Gallagher89:_  Hey, how was your day?

 _Milkovich87:_ Tiring. Being a single dad is no fucking joke.

 _Gallagher89:_  Oh yeah, your profile said you were a father hahaha, slipped my mind, how’s your kid? What’s he doing?

 _Milkovich87:_ He’s colouring.

Mickey typed as he looked at his 7-year-old son, Yevgeny Milkovich who was diligently trying to colour inside the lines. He sighed softly and Yevgeny looked up to him, “Are you okay?” he asked and Mickey nodded smiling at his son, “I was just thinking of something,” he muttered.

 _Milkovich87:_ Do you ever just feel really helpless? Like you’re a fucking disappointment to your family?

 _Gallagher89:_ Sometimes? I guess we all feel like that once in awhile. It’s normal really. You see, the thing is, if they’re your family they’ll never stop loving you. I mean yeah you might let them down sometimes (and I have done that to my own family) but in the end you’ll always patch things up and everything will be all right.

Mickey just stared at the paragraph. Wow this guy was good. He clicked on his username going into his profile and looked at his occupation. Mickey had expected him to be a psychologist or something but he was listed as a teacher. He smiled; he looked pretty good for a teacher anyhow, he thought as he looked at the redheaded man in the profile pic, dressed all prim and proper with glasses even.  
First of all, yes he could barely believe that he had taken his sister’s advice to ‘go try a goddamn dating site I’m sure you’ll find whatever type of man meat you’re looking for over there’. Yet despite his sexual orientation – one of the reasons behind his divorce with his wife – he still hadn’t used Grindr or GROWLr or Manhunt and instead he’d taken to using Badoo.

 _Gallagher89:_ Are you still there? Did I scare you off?

He laughed softly he typed a reply.

 _Milkovich87:_ Still here, was just checking out your profile. You’re a teacher huh. Pretty fascinating, I thought you were a psychologist or something from what you last said.

 _Gallagher89:_ Damn do I really sound like one? Hahaha, I guess I can be a psychologist when I want to I dunno.

 _Milkovich87:_ Gimme 10 mins kay? I’m gonna go put my son to bed and then we can talk some more.  ~~Don’t go anywhere.~~

“Yev, time to go to bed,” he said looking to his son, “C’mon. You can finish that tomorrow after school. It’s your first day back and you don’t wanna be late do you?”

“Can you read me a bedtime story?” Yevgeny asked as he set his colour pencils down, putting them back neatly into the casing.

“Alright, you go wash up and pick a book and I’ll read it to you when you’re done okay?” he said and just like that Yevgeny ran off down the hallway of the apartment and into the bathroom to wash up.

 _Milkovich87:_ I might take longer than 10. My boy wants me to read him a bedtime story.

 _Gallagher89:_ I’ll still be here, go read him that story, daddy.

* * *

“…and they lived happily ever after, the end.”

Mickey looked up from the book he was reading; Yevgeny was already fast asleep, snoring lightly. He smiled and shook his head as he pulled the covers up, covering the little boy’s chest. Sighing he sat back in the chair, putting the book aside. Happy endings…he didn’t even want to think about that. It was stupid really how he and his ex-wife got married just so that she didn’t have to have an illegitimate child, a child that she didn’t really bother about.

Sad to say Yevgeny happened because of a mistake. He’d known better than to have unprotected sex. But back then he was a stupid teenager and he didn’t think that anything could have happened, especially not when Svetlana – said ex-wife, then girlfriend of sorts – had claimed that she was faithfully taking her pills. So he married her within a month of hearing the news before the baby bump appeared.

At first he thought that everything would be fine you know, she did seem to be okay when he took care of her. But as soon as the baby was out, she became a monster, complaining and shrieking and. Yevgeny was in his care half the time and he stayed home, to watch over him as she went out. Some how or another she was picked up as a model and it paid big.

He rarely saw her after that. Mickey had almost broken down and gone insane then had it not been for his family. His brothers and sister had all come to his aid, helping him to take care of the baby for a while as he set out to apply for a stable job. Mandy of course told him to get a divorce since Svetlana didn’t seem to care about them anyway. But he didn’t want to, not when Yevgeny was still so young, he didn’t want the little boy to grow up without a mother as he himself had.

It was during the period of time when he was balancing his new job that Mickey discovered that he liked men and he went to meet up with a few of them on blind dates when he had the time. Of course when Svetlana found out she asked him to put the plans for a divorce into action.

And he did.

So at 21, he was a single divorced father with a 1-year-old son, still new at his graphic designing job. Some how he’d managed to pull through though maintaining his job and raising a kid, he bought them this apartment when Yevgeny was five and they’d been living here ever since.

* * *

Oh yeah, he was supposed to go back to talk to ‘Gallagher89’. He smiled at the thought and then quietly left Yevgeny’s room, closing the door behind him, he made his way back to his laptop.

 _Milkovich87:_  Hi, I’m back. Sorry for being so long.

 _Milkovich87:_ Are you still there?

 _Milkovich87:_  You know I’m ok if we talk tomorrow.

 _Gallagher89:_ Sorry, I thought I’d go and have a quick shower. Turns out I’m not that quick hahaha. So did your son get to bed?”

Mickey grinned at the reply as he typed away.

 _Milkovich87:_ Yeah he did. He was snoring away by the time I got to the happily ever after the end.

 _Gallagher89:_ Sounds like a cute kid. So tell me about yourself Milkovich. I can call you that right?

 _Milkovich87:_ Sure thing Gallagher :) What you wanna know about me?

 _Gallagher89:_ What do you do? Besides being a dad, which I’m sure you’re pretty great at.

 _Milkovich87:_ Well I’m a designer, graphic designer I work on a freelance basis now that I’m pretty much stable with the bills and all that. Why’d you ask?

 _Gallagher89:_ Because you know that I’m a teacher.

 _Milkovich87:_ Because you put that in your profile Gallagher!

 _Gallagher89:_ You should put your job in your profile, you know just in case you get projects. It’ll help your business.

Mickey frowned who did he think he was? He’d only just started talking to him yesterday and here he was telling him what to do.

 _Milkovich87:_ I’m not desperate for a job.

 _Gallagher89:_ I know I was just suggesting.

 _Milkovich87:_ Well don’t suggest it. You make it seem like I’m in need of money or something.

 _Gallagher89:_ Okay I think I’ve offended you. I’m sorry. Anyway, I should go now. Night.

_Milkovich87:_ ~~Night~~

_Gallagher89 is offline._

Mickey stared at his screen in frustration, tongue in cheek. “What the fuck?” he muttered out loud. “Coward!” he scolded as he closed the messenger. He might as well start working on his current project now since he had the time because once Yevgeny went back to school, things would get pretty busy and he didn’t want to neglect his son. 


End file.
